Timmy x Vicky One Shots
by DoomSlayer94
Summary: Basically a bunch of fluffy one shots. This is my OTP.


(Hi! I'm sorry for being dead for such a long time. I quit FanFiction about 6 (more or less) months ago, and I'm just now getting back into it. Anyway, I know barely anything about The Fairly Odd Parents, and I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents. With that being said, I hope you enjoy!)

It was a regular Saturday morning in Dimmsdale. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and kids were sleeping in. But not 10-year-old Timmy Turner, as he had been trying to sleep in, but he just wasn't tired anymore. Timmy woke up with a burning sensation in his throat. He went downstairs, jumping at the last step, and casually went to go get a drink from the fridge.

There was a note on the fridge that said "Sorry we couldn't stay, son. Our bosses want us to work early today, but Vicki will be at the house at 12." Timmy automatically knew the note was complete bull. Since when did his parents ever feel sorry for leaving him at home? He ripped the note in half, and threw it in the garbage bin.

"Well that's just a great way to start my day.", Timmy said, sighing after finishing his sentence.

Timmy pulled a glass of water out of the fridge, and chugged it down. The water cooled his throat, causing the burning sensation to go away. Timmy carefully put the glass in the sink, as he would wash it later. He went upstairs, and walked into his room. Cosmo and Wanda were at the front of the door. They were waiting for him.

"Hiya, Timmy!", said Cosmo, cheerfully.

"Hey, sport!", beamed Wanda, smiling.

"You guys are in a strangely good mood.", said Timmy, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Well, it's Saturday, and you get to stay in today. That means a bit of godfamily bonding time.", said Wanda.

"True.", said Timmy.

"So, go ahead and wish your heart out.", said Cosmo.

"I wish for... a coffee to get me back up. I'm tired today.", said Timmy. The two fairies put their wands up in the air, causing them to glow. A hot coffee appeared behind Timmy. Timmy picked up the coffee and gratefully drank it.

"Thanks.", said Timmy, glancing at the clock. 11:59 AM.

"Great...", said Timmy, who's good mood had been ruined. Suddenly, the doorbell rang throughout the house, causing Timmy to reluctantly walk down the stairs and up to the door. A feeling shot through Timmy's body, making him feel warm and comfortable for some reason. Surprisingly, there was nothing but silence. Timmy opened the door, only to be greeted by the most evil babysitter on the west coast.

"Hey, Twerp.", said Vicky, chewing some bubblegum. An aroma emit from Vicky's mouth, because she was chewing bubblegum.

"Hi, Vicky. You're a minute early.", deadpanned Timmy, who was not surprised to see her. Vicky walked past Timmy, looking around in the kitchen, possibly for something to eat.

"Hey, Twerp, you got any cereal?", said Vicky, looking at Timmy.

"Yes, ma'am.", Timmy said. He had grown to say 'ma'am' after replying to her sometimes. Vicky would probably hurt him if he didn't.

"Make me some then.", Vicky said, walking into the living room, jumping onto the couch, and watching what was on TV.

"...Okay.", said Timmy, grabbing a bowl. As he made her cereal, he started to notice how attractive she looked. He thought about the 16 year old's firey hair, her beautiful eyes that you could gaze into forever... everything. Timmy mentally kicked himself in the face after realizing what he was thinking.

"I can't think about her like that. She's not attractive, and... she's just mean. I don't know why I'd like her.", Timmy whispered to himself. But no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts away, they just kept coming back. Timmy had finished making her cereal, and was currently walking towards the red head. Vicky noticed this, and gently took the cereal from him.

"Good boy.", said Vicky, rubbing through his hair gently. The action caused Timmy's face to turn scarlet red, and to freeze up in place. Timmy slowly walked away, until he was stopped by Vicky.

"Hey, why don't you come down and watch TV with me for a bit?", asked Vicky, gesturing for him to come and sit down next to her. Timmy hesitantly obeyed, and sat down next to Vicky. Vicky had grabbed a blanket that was lying around, and covered both of them up. Vicky was still cold, despite having a blanket on her, and her charge that was sitting next to her, focusing on the movie. Vicky wrapped her arm around her charge, causing him to yelp in surprise. Vicky chuckled a little, before pulling him a little closer. The two had never been this close before. The action caused that warm and comfortable feeling to rush through his body again. Timmy had butterflies in his stomach.

"V-Vicky? What are you doing?", questioned Timmy.

"I'm still cold, twerp.", said Vicky. About an hour later, Vicky grabbed him again, this time resting him on her lap, still facing the TV. Timmy was scared and confused, as he didn't know what was going on. He was afraid that she was going to choke him to death, or worse, break his neck. But she didn't. She wrapped her arms around her charge that was now sitting in her lap, leaning back and into the couch along with him. It felt comfortable for both of them. Both of them fell asleep on the couch. Timmy had woken up and slipped away from the sleepy red head's grip. He was still in her lap, and now he felt comfortable enough to wrap his arms around her as she slept. However, Vicky was awake the entire time, and hugged him back. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
